


Тайный поклонник

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Юный Фингон случайно застаёт Маэдроса за неожиданным занятием… и вдохновляется.К фику есть "пара" - "Если бы ты пришёл..." ChillinbytheFire: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4849065, который лучше читать после "Тайного поклонника".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Adorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635425) by Anonymous. 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! Кинки: односторонняя мастурбация, вуайеризм.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Текст доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4774777.

Финдекано, проходя через главные врата Тириона, всё ещё так и не знает, не устроили ли ему ловушку. Всё, что он знает — что, вероятно, не стоило расспрашивать Канафинвэ… Уж слишком часто его в последнее время видят рядом с Майтимо, слишком часто Финдекано о нём говорит, слишком часто доходят до него слухи и насмешки — к вящей радости Куруфинвэ (хотя Финдекано на самом деле не уверен, действительно ли тот именно рад). Куруфинвэ, которого Финдекано подозревает в том, что он-то эти слухи и распространяет.

Атаринке спрашивать он бы не стал.

Он и Тьелько спрашивать бы не стал.

Но это же был Канафинвэ. Кано совсем другой, повторяет себе Финдекано, Кано не будет с ним играть таких дурных шуток. По крайней мере, он на это надеется, пиная ветку, упавшую поперёк дороги, по которой идёт. Уходя сегодня пораньше из дома, он сказал домашним, что собирается зайти к Феанаро домой, в гости к Майтимо. Но сейчас он уже достаточно далеко от Тириона, в окрестных лесах. Отец его не порадовался, если б узнал.

Но к счастью, он не знает.

Ещё до того, как увидеть Майтимо, Финдекано уже думает только о нём. Когда он не размышляет о стрельбе из лука и прочих уроках, ну или о своей семье, он думает о старшем сыне Феанаро, о дружбе и чём-то ещё, чего не понимает и сам. О чём-то, что он никогда раньше не чувствовал: странная щекотка в животе, странное тепло, не похожее ни на что, что ему знакомо. Финдекано напоминает себе, что Майтимо ведь его кузен, ну конечно, он и должен ему нравиться. О том, что ничего подобного он не чувствует к Тьелько или Курво, Финдекано нарочно предпочитает не думать. Финдекано вообще в таком игнорировании очень хорош.

К счастью, оказывается, что Канафинвэ точно указал ему, где можно найти Майтимо: дорога перерастает в маленькую тропинку, а затем и в новую дорогу, так что он просто следует ей. Кажется, раньше он тут никогда не бывал, его отец предпочитает другие охотничьи угодья вблизи Тириона — чему Финдекано сейчас благодарен чрезвычайно. У него совершенно нет настроения встречаться ни с отцом, ни с братьями, ни с сестрой. Сегодня он хочет видеть Майтимо. Он расплывается в глупой улыбке, думая о кузене.

«Нет, не ловушка», — убеждается Финдекано, наконец выйдя на поляну, на другой стороне которой бьют горячие ключи. И тут нет никого, кроме Майтимо, и сердце его невольно пускается вскачь в странном предвкушении. У Финдекано чувство, будто он так долго не говорил с Майтимо… хотя вообще-то они виделись совсем недавно.

Майтимо, должно быть, сам только что сюда пришёл, думает Финдекано, ступив на поляну и глядя, как кузен по ступеням, созданным самой природой, спускается в воду. Он пока слишком далеко, чтоб видеть подробности, но уже различает, как вздымается грудь Майтимо от восхитительного жара источника; несмотря на тёплые лучи света, воздух всё ещё полон прохлады — а Майтимо обнажён. Молча, с расширившимися глазами, Финдекано подходит всё ближе — а Майтимо пропускает источающую пар воду сквозь пальцы, и ладони его, словно маленькие чаши, льют воду на лицо и на грудь, а потом он садится в воду, неглубоко.

Майтимо позволяет теплу проникать под его кожу и сидит так неподвижно в струях горячей воды, и мысли его, кажется, где-то совсем далеко… как Финдекано хотел бы знать, где. Он будто одна из мраморных статуй Нерданель, шепчет себе Финдекано и взглядом скользит по так прекрасно сложённой груди Майтимо, тугих мышцам под мерцающей кожей.

 

Он невероятно красив, красивее, чем когда бы то ни было. Финдекано вдруг видит кузена как-то совершенно иначе, совсем другими глазами. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел того раздевающимся — или совсем без одежды, но никогда это не вызывало ничего подобного тому, что он ощущает сейчас.

У Финдекано пересыхает во рту.

Это странное тепло. Это покалывающее ощущение. Мурашки ползут по его коже. Возбуждение.

Когда взгляд Финдекано достигает пупка Майтимо, тут он останавливается надолго, в восхищении его совершенством. Опускать глаза ниже было бы так неуместно. Но, опять же, никто ведь не знает, что он здесь. А ему любопытно. Так любопытно. И как только он думает об этом, Майтимо кончиками пальцев легонько проводит по бёдрам, так осторожно… и опять вверх и вниз… и затем опять скользят вверх… и глаза Финдекано медленно следуют их движению, а рот его приоткрывается…

И невольно издаёт бессвязный звук — и Финдекано быстро прикрывает свой рот рукой. Без сомнения, Майтимо не должен узнать, что он здесь.

Финдекано знает, что ему не следует вторгаться в личную жизнь кузена так бесстыдно. Он знает, что ему не следует так смотреть.

Но как ему теперь отвернуться?..

Голова слегка кружится, внизу живота, будто узел, поселяется какое-то странное напряжение, — и он хватается за ствол дерева так, что пальцам больно.

Возбуждение и вина затапливают его.

Никогда ещё он не видел ничего настолько чарующего и завораживающего; он не может отвести глаз и остаётся стоять на месте, лишь надеясь, что пока не замечен. Финдекано знает, что ему не следует так подглядывать, это странно и даже слегка жутковато — смотреть на своего родича в такой наверняка ненормальной манере. Но он так заинтригован и чувствует такой жар во всём теле — и совершенно неспособен оторвать взгляд от Майтимо, трогающего себя так греховно.

Он настолько увлёкся происходящим, что даже не замечает, как, в ответ тому, что он видит, в штанах начинает твердеть его собственный член. А когда замечает, не может сдержать поражённого «ох», выскользнувшего из его рта, и изумления странным тайнам своего тела. Несколько раз он просыпался в испачканном белье по утрам, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного наяву.

Осторожно он придвигается ближе, но вскоре понимает, что рискует быть обнаруженным — кусты, что скрывают его, недостаточно густо растут. Финдекано хорошо представляет себе, что случится, если Майтимо заметит его… но что он может сделать? Он, как по волшебству, пленён красотой, что дарует ему вид кузена.

Вздох его замирает в лёгких, когда Майтимо смыкает пальцы вокруг своего члена, простонав так громко после того, как так долго себя сдерживал. Он так нежно ласкает себя под водой, точёные пальцы обхватывают его по всей длине, а кончик большого пальца мягко потирает головку.

Финдекано и холодно, и горячо, и он неотрывно смотрит на это через кусты, словно какой-то шпион. Мягкий свет Тельпериона скользит по влажной коже Майтимо, дробясь в крошечных капельках, и они светятся, словно роса. И словно окутывают Майтимо потусторонним сиянием. Майтимо и всегда был для Финдекано сродни чему-то неземному… и даже сейчас, когда Майтимо так ласкает себя.

В том, как Майтимо делает это, нет нетерпения; он гладит себя так томно, будто у него есть всё время в мире. Вверх… вниз… вверх… вниз. Этот мерный ритм почти успокаивает Финдекано, но, на самом деле, не успокаивает; на самом деле, он почти испуган тем, каким большим кажется член Майтимо в сравнении с его собственным. Твёрдый и влажный, украшенный набухшими венами. Это пугает и интригует одновременно.

В тишине Финдекано размышляет с любопытством, связана ли как-то эта длина с длиной пальцев — потому что у Майтимо и то, и то очень длинное. Или может быть стоп? Они тоже такие длинные. Это пугает. Финдекано вынужден прикусить губу, чтоб подавить смешок, грозящий сорваться с его губ. А может быть, носа? Ну нет, нос Майтимо обыкновенный. Так что наверно и нет.

Финдекано невольно скользит ладонью в штаны и трогает себя, обхватывая пальцами член, пытаясь подражать тому, что делает Майтимо. Первое же прикосновение вызывает в груди его трепет, рождает волну возбуждения. Никогда ранее он не касался себя вот так — и конечно эти первые неловкие движения заканчиваются неудачей. Он не подумал о том, что лучше было б расшнуровать штаны или не тянуть так уж сильно. С губ его срываются тихие проклятья — а Майтимо, в то же самое время, делает всё так грациозно… А он сам? Получается, он слишком глуп, чтобы так себя приласкать. Его член упирается в ткань штанов, и это дарит ему такие странные ощущения, что он вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон — и это побуждает его попытаться ещё раз.

Нахмурившись, он снова берёт в руку член — в этот раз куда осторожнее — и, не отрывая от Майтимо глаз, словно зеркало, повторяет всё за кузеном. В этот раз у него всё выходит куда успешнее, и почти сразу же стон рвётся из глубин горла, и тепло затапливает его. Сердцебиение учащается в ошеломлении, и он продолжает гладить себя по такой, как оказывается, чувствительной своей части, и она скользит под пальцами, на ощупь нежная, словно бархат. Ох, он даже не может припомнить, когда же в последний раз чувствовал что-то столь изысканно упоительное — и столь дерзкое. Его плечи вздрагивают оттого, что такое странное удовольствие овладевает им, всю его кожу словно покалывает, и это так восхитительно.

Чувствует ли Майтимо то же, невольно задумывается Финдекано — и, что куда более важно, — о чём именно грезит его кузен? Ох, как он надеется, что о самом Финдекано, но сердце его так сомневается…

Глаза Майтимо прикрыты в блаженстве, и он тихо шепчет что-то, что Финдекано не может разобрать… что-то, что так скоро сменяется стонами, вздохами, такими непристойными и бесстыдными. Прежде чем Финдекано успевает понять, что с ним происходит, ладонь вокруг его члена судорожно сжимается в кулак, и он зажмуривается. Он спрашивает себя, а как оно было бы, если б это он сам сейчас так касался Майтимо, двигал рукой вверх и вниз, пока тот так беспомощно стонет и вбивается в его кулак. Финдекано спрашивает себя, а как это было бы, если бы Майтимо целовал его и касался его там, где его никто никогда не касался.

«Но он твой кузен!» — предательски шепчет его разум, и Финдекано тут же отбрасывает эту мысль — слишком ему хорошо, так хорошо, когда он грезит о Майтимо.

Ощущения столь восхитительны, что Финдекано думает, почти с грустью, как же так вышло, что раньше он никогда не пробовал так. И как же так Майтимо никогда не рассказывал ему об этом чуде, ведь Майтимо с ним так всегда щедр? Ох, может быть потому, что он ведь его кузен… И Финдекано опять нарочно не замечает эту тревожащую подробность, делая вид, что её нет. В тишине он стонет от удовольствия, его движения ускоряются, следуя неистовому темпу, что задаёт Майтимо, он проводит большим пальцем по головке члена — и чуть не подпрыгивает от наслаждения, напрягаясь всем телом. Он больше не может поддерживать ритм Майтимо, просто не может — потому что иначе…

Уже слишком поздно, всех этих вновь обретённых чувств становится слишком много, и он почти уже не может терпеть…

Бёдра Майтимо рвутся вверх; он так бесстыдно вбивается в свой кулак, не способный сдержать эти прерывистые резкие ласки, эти запретные прикосновения. И правда, его движения уже потеряли всю грацию и изящество, но теперь его стоны и вздохи восходят в такое распаляющее крещендо, что оно увлекает сознание Финдекано в сферы, в которых тот никогда не бывал. Каждый вздох, каждый всхлип, падающий с губ Майтимо пьянит всё сильнее, заставляет дрожать от возбуждения ноги.

Майтимо.

О, как он хотел бы, чтоб Майтимо касался его сейчас, чтоб Майтимо вёл ладонью по его лицу, шее, губам, искусанным до синяков.

Он знает, что должен считать за счастье ту дружбу, которую с Майтимо делит. Ради всего святого, почему же он хочет большего, настолько большего?

Финдекано вдруг обнаруживает, что так трудно дышать, и что рука его уже дрожит, утомившись от быстрого яростного движения вдоль его члена. Что было бы, если бы Майтимо сейчас увидел его, спрашивает себя Финдекано, — увидел в таком растерзанном виде? Щёки его раскраснелись, ноги трясутся, ладонь в штанах между ног, на лице ошарашенная улыбка. Скорее всего, после такого он никогда больше бы не заговорил с ним — но даже эта мысль не останавливает Финдекано, и он продолжает своё занятие. Наоборот, он принуждает себя распахнуть глаза; перед глазами уже всё плывёт, и уже так трудно сосредоточить свой взгляд на Майтимо, трогающем себя так непристойно. И сейчас Финдекано уже не может подавить стон, слыша пленительные звуки, что слетают с губ кузена, и эти стоны касаются влажной кожи Финдекано, словно мелодия.

Понравилось бы Майтимо, если б он, Финдекано, сидел сейчас так в горячих струях воды, голый, как в день, когда был рождён?

Чувствовал бы Майтимо ту же удивительную щекотку внизу живота, если б за ним наблюдал?

Хотел бы он прикоснуться к себе, когда б так смотрел?

И мысли о Майтимо, за ним наблюдающем, возносят юного Финдекано так высоко в небеса, как никогда раньше он не отваживался и не мог бы взлететь… Взор Финдекано туманится, сердцебиение пускается вскачь — и тёплое семя выплёскивается на ладонь и пятнает штаны. Но пока он беспечен, смакуя каждый миг этого странного ощущения, пронзающего насквозь и фейерверком взрывающегося перед глазами, осыпавшись искрами. Может быть, стоило бы устыдиться того, как быстро достиг он этого края, того, как он неопытен, но сейчас всё это не значит для него ничего. Не сейчас, когда он может ещё впитать в себя выражение блаженства на лице Майтимо и то, как он выгибается от наслаждения. Не сейчас, когда он всё ещё на волне собственного оргазма.

Когда наконец ему удаётся перевести дыхание, он понимает, что вот теперь-то ему точно следует уйти, но Майтимо, куда более опытный в этом, начинает издавать такие тихие всхлипывающие звуки — и это возвращает внимание Финдекано к кузену. Он не может уйти. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда Майтимо сам так близок к своей кульминации. Конечно, никогда ничего подобного от Майтимо он не слышал, но он и никогда не видел Майтимо таким, как сейчас. С пылающими щеками и потемневшими глазами, неистово себя ласкающим, издающим такие неприличные звуки, окутанным паром, с одной рукой на его члене, а другой — сжавшей сосок за его твёрдый кончик.

«Ох, — думает Финдекано, — это же больно!»

Но очевидно, это вовсе не больно, так как за этим следует крик, в котором слышится лишь наслаждение.

Тяжёлые ресницы Майтимо, дрогнув, приоткрываются, обнажая его потемневший остановившийся взгляд. Кого он так жаждет? Чего? Уж точно не его, Финдекано, — вокруг старшего сына Феанаро и так слишком много поклонников. Но Финдекано может сейчас притвориться ещё хотя бы разок, что именно он сам — тот, о ком кузен грезит. О его косах, перевитых золотом, о его смуглой коже, о невинности его нетронутого тела, о его застенчивых и неловких поцелуях. И член Финдекано напрягается вновь.

На пике своего удовольствия, Майтимо запрокидывает голову, и это так чувственно, что Финдекано прямо чуть не выпрыгивает из укрытия. Губы Майтимо искусаны и пылают, глаза его невольно закатываются, бессвязные звуки соскальзывают с его губ. Если б только Финдекано мог разобрать, о чём же таком Майтимо в муках молит. Но вот подобия слов тонут в стонах, и тот достигает оргазма; лицо его так напряжено, будто он полностью сосредоточен на том, что делает.

И напряжение на лице его вскоре сменяется полной негой и расслаблением.

И тут, наконец, Финдекано уходит. В уверенности, что никогда не забудет разгорячённого вида Майтимо.

И конечно он прав — той же ночью непристойные крики кузена, как наваждение, эхом звучат в нём, когда он лежит в постели, без сна, руками украдкой пробираясь между раздвинутых ног.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в подарок паблику "Лавка.Бабки.Саурон" https://vk.com/sau_lavka - долгой продуктивной радостной жизни паблику и побольше созвучных подписчиков!


End file.
